Who Am I?
by 0hedvig0
Summary: The one where Lisanna and Bickslow starts to officially dating... ['Colorful Souls' series]


Smoke from the smoke machine lingered in the air while bodies moved to the heavy beat. It was late night, almost two in the morning, but the dance floor was packed with people wanting to dance and the smell of sweat was mixed with the thick smoke.

A bunch of people from Fairy Tail had decided to gather with a few from other guilds for a fun night in town. Lisanna had been sceptic about this "fun night", Natsu being the one asking her if she wanted to tag along. A fun night for him she thought, would've been spending the time in several different food shops, or something like that. That's why she was surprised when Lucy took her arm with a big smile ' _Lis, I'm so going to dance with you tonight!_ ' and dragged her into the new nightclub in Fiore. Then she became even more surprised when they'd met up with several from both their guild and others - Natsu also failed to mention it was not just him and Lucy and Happy- and her smile grew when the first ones she saw was Cana and Bacchus drinking at the bar, raising beers as a greeting when they saw her. Then Levy suddenly took her hand and lead her to the group sitting in a corner with big sofas.

'Took you long enough' Gray twirled a glass of whiskey in his hand. Erza slapped a hand over his head by the rude tone.

'We are happy to see you are joining us, Lisanna' the redhead gave Lisanna a warm smile.

'Wouldn't miss it' Lisanna smiled back and her gaze wandered over the faces of her guild mates. The sight filled her with such a comforting warmth that she desperately needed.

But of course, Natsu being Natsu, he threw himself on the sofa where Gray was sitting, cutting the the conversation off between him and Juvia when the dragon slayer plopped his feet on the ice wizard's thighs. The whiskey in glass sloshed all over Gray and Juvia when Natsu accidentally kicked it.

'Get off, man' disgusted Gray punched Natsu's feet 'I don't want your smelly feet. And you ruined my whiskey!'

Natsu chuckled with a toothy grin and before Lisanna knew it they were fighting - Lucy, Juvia and Erza trying to pull them apart, Gajeel ready to jump in the pile with Levy and Lily trying to hold him back- and she left them with a soft sigh to get a drink.

That's where she was now. Several drinks later. Several dances later, Lisanna's feet was hurting and she had a light buzz in her head from the alcohol, but she felt fantastic. This idea had been awesome, whoever came up with it. It was exactly what she needed to distract her mind.

An even heavier beat took its place. Bodies was pressed even closer together, more wanting to dance to the popular song. Sweaty skin was touching Lisanna when she danced to the deep bass thumping hard at her chest. In front of her, Cana moved her arms smoothly, letting fingers card through her long dark hair, feeling the music and Lisanna smiled at the carelessness the other wizard had while some guys tried to dance close to her body.

Yeah sure, she could say no to guys. Some guys had tried to dance with Lisanna, but it hadn't taken a lot of her to turn them down. She wasn't interested in some random guy so she was relieved by them quickly giving up when she pushed their hands away from her body.

Lisanna turned her head from Cana and noticed a guy trying to meet her eyes. Some moments later she gave in. The blueness in them was clear, even when standing on the club's dancefloor that was flooding in darkness, only lighten with rainbow colors moving around in the smoke.

Their eyes meeting must've been an inviting for him to come closer, because suddenly he was easily maneuvering between couples or groups dancing like they were glued together.

While the handsome guy moved towards her, she saw he was bare chested like almost every guy now was on the dancefloor. His muscles moved gracefully and in some way, with the boiling temperature in the club and skin touching carelessly, everything suddenly felt intimitaly and Lisanna's shyness took its place, her hands wringing themselves together.

She wasn't looking for a hook-up, but maybe one dance wasn't that big of a deal. But even so, she felt nervous and bit her lower lip when the guy was in front of her. The lips started moving to speak, but then the crystal blue eyes twitched to the side, looking at something behind Lisanna and his lips just stopped moving.

Lisanna felt the body heat behind her before a hard chest bumped softly against her back and his taller body towered over her much smaller one. An arm came around, crossing over her chest and pulling her closer to him. The desire came as wave, shivering over her body by his touch and being so close to him again. It has been several days since the last time they've been this close.

'I didn't know you would be here, babe' his husky voice was right by her ear to drown the loud music.

Lisanna glanced at the sharp angled, beautiful face close to hers. The black figure on his face stood out against the tan skin and the red eyes was locked on the other guy, still standing close to her. Lips that'd been kissing her a lot lately, but only behind closed doors, grew into a big smile, but there were nothing friendly behind it.

'Beat it fuck face, this babe is taken' his voice carried through the music.

Then to show the guy he meant business, why he felt the need to do so Lisanna couldn't understand, Bickslow gently but determined grabbed her chin turning her face to his. She moaned by surprise when their lips connected in a sloppy, but heated kiss. The other hand of his snaked around under her loose tank top, laying it flat against the skin on her tummy and being high on happiness and the careless atmosphere in the nightclub, Lisanna forgot about anything else and deepened the kiss. Her fingers grabbed onto the sweaty tufts of blue hair, pulling their lips closer together and their bodies started to move smoothly in sync to the beat of the music.

Their dance became more like a indirect foreplay, hidden in the crowd of unknown people. Their hands were touching skin, but not where they really wanted to be touched. They swayed their hips, tightly pressed together with fabric keeping them from connecting and Lisanna felt his hot breath fanning over her neck now when they weren't kissing anymore.

'Why are you here?' he whispered suddenly, nibbling at her ear.

Lisanna covered his hands with her smaller ones- one still caressing her tummy and the other keeping her hips pressed against him- and linked their fingers together. Then she turned her head to murmur against his lips.

'Why are _you_ here?'

Bickslow groaned breathlessly then pressed their lips together in another wet kiss. He removed his lips from hers, their breaths heavy and hot and eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

'I can't keep myself from you' a hand caressed her cheek pressing their forehead together, Bickslow closed his eyes for a second then met hers again 'When I saw that guy by you and that you didn't stop him, I just couldn't stop myself'

Lisanna nudged her nose against his with a small smile.

'You've been watching me?'

Bickslow nodded.

'Why didn't you come sooner?'

'You were busy dancing with your friends'

Lisanna turned away from his face and leaned her head backwards against his bare chest, comfortable of letting him take some of her body's weight. They still moved to the music, swaying lazily to the now softer and slower beat. To her ears it sounded almost like a ballad and she noticed several couples from the guild joining the dance floor.

'But you're my friend too, Bickslow. If I known you were here, I would've dragged you to dance with me'

Teeth scraped against her ear, breath hot against her skin.

'Well, I'm dancing with you now' his voice was low and husky in the way she loved.

Lisanna smiled then angled her head towards him, their lips close and eyes meeting.

'Yeah' she breathed, her smile slowly becoming a toothy one 'Yeah, you are, Bickslow'

His eyes darkened and the look of it sent a tingle racing down between her legs.

'I really want to kiss you'

Her breath hitched by his words, giving their surrounding a quick glance. They've never kissed publicly before. Lisanna didn't know what they really were to each other, thinking the two kisses before was just a spur of the moment. Nothing intentionally from his part and they'd been hidden by all the people, no one important could see them.

Her smile dropped and she swallowed thickly, gathering courage.

'I want that too' she found herself saying and Bickslow's lips turned into a strange smile before moving his gaze between their common guild mates dancing close to them. The crowd on the dancefloor was a lot less than before and if Lisanna and Bickslow kissed this time they would without a doubt be noticed.

Bickslow surprised her with his lips against hers. There wasn't any hesitation at all behind it and she loved the feeling of this kiss. Like he was finally hers.

Their action earned a few gasps, but also several whistles from their comrades and Lisanna felt her ears and cheeks grew warm. Bickslow released her lips to turn to the ones still catcalling, the loudest of them being Bacchus and Cana dancing close to them, each with a beer in hand.

'Ey, shut it!' he tried but it only resulted being laughed and teased at, because no one had ever seen Bickslow this flustered before. Him always being the most one of them who don't care how he acts.

Lisanna hid her own smile behind her hand while looking at the face above her. The smile disappeared when she suddenly was dragged by her hand in his to the exit of the club.

'Where're we going?' she asked puzzled and gasped when almost tripping on the pavement outside with her high heels that she usually didn't wear.

Bickslow stopped by the sound and turned quickly and before Lisanna could react his hands had grabbed her thighs hoisting her up until their chests was pressed against each other and her legs wrapped around his waist.

'Where're we going? she repeated the question, laying her arms around his neck to keep her body steady while his own moved gracefully, even if being so tall and built. .

Still no answer.

Lisanna leaned her chin on her arm, sighing heavy when she decided to just let Bickslow have his way. It was sometimes the best thing to do.

They didn't walk for long and soon she found herself being pressed against some brick wall and kissed with desperate lips. The desire from before was back with new strength and she moaned into the kiss. Bickslow let go of her lips.

'I couldn't wait' a peck on lips 'Too beautiful' another peck 'Too soft' His nose pressed behind her ear 'Smells so good'

Lisanna grabbed his shoulders to keep herself grounded and not losing herself completely into the desire to have him.

'I just-' he kissed her, their breaths mingling together, cutting her words off 'I need to-' another kiss.

Lisanna pushed at his shoulder to keep his face from hers, stopping him from interrupt.

Bickslow quickly stopped by her action to look her in the eye, his own taking on a confused look.

'What?' his voice was worried 'What's wrong? Did I hurt you?'

A hand of his cradĺed her face and she quickly gave him a smile, but it didn't help much. Bickslow was still looking at her like he'd done something bad.

'I just' she took a calming breath' I just need to know, Bickslow. What am I to you?'

Her heart thumped hard against her chest while waiting for his voice to speak up.

'Well, you're my girl. Aren't you?' It sounded like he didn't know why she asked and that made Lisanna's lips explode into a big smile.

'Yeah, I'm your girl' she breathed


End file.
